Cena's Infinite Playlist
by captainbartholomew
Summary: One-shot.  What happens when John Cena breaks out into song while working out in a gym?


**Hello wonderful Fanfiction readers! I am taking a little break from Death in the Night of Day currently but don't worry I will probably post something very soon. I just wanted to write something a little more humorous because the next few chapters of that story are very depressing. **

**This first one-shot deal with John Cena going through his ipod, I got this one day when I was driving in my car and just never got around to writing it. **

**And this is my first one-shot so be nice, please.**

**So without further a due…**

Cena's Infinite Playlist

It was a normal day for the majority of WWE wrestlers. They were in Evansville, Kentucky and trying to find a gym to work out in. It was never easy to find a gym it was always an adventure of sorts. And when they got there they were usually mobbed by fans.

Today was no different.

John Cena, Randy Orton, Ted Dibiase, Cody Rhodes, Evan Bourne, and John Morrison all walked into Bob's Gym in work out gear carrying gym bags into the building.

A young brunette sat the desk writing something down. She glanced up and her jaw dropped.

"Hi there," said Randy in the sweetest voice she ever heard. "My friends and I are here to work out. How much do we need to pay?"

The girl sat there a moment and then blinked and nodded her head.

"Umm… it will be around $150 for all six of you for two hours." The girl stated calmly as Randy handed her his Visa. The group waited for a receipt and then headed out.

John Cena pulled out his I-pod and headed for the weight room. It wasn't his normal routine but he needed the workout desperately. He set down his bag and looked at the girl who was hitting a punching bag. Something told him that she was not in a mood to be messed with.

Cena started doing his reps like a normal person before finally stopping for a run on the treadmill. The young girl who John had seen earlier walked over and looked at him.

"I want to walk on your wave length, for you I will risk it all. Kiss me, kiss me, take me, take me…" John sang to himself. He had not noticed that the girl had walked over to him.

A slight giggle escaped the girl's lips as John continued singing to Katy Perry's "E.T." John didn't seem to notice the girl as he began to sing "I Like It" by Enrique Inglasias.

"You have got to be kidding me." The girl muttered to herself as she listened to John sing the chorus. "Well, I guess some WWE superstars got to have relaxation every now and then."

"Hey girlie," yelled someone to the young girl as she ran off away from the Cenation's Commander in Chief. The young girl sprinted off as John broke out into Blow by Ke$ha.

"He is doing it again, Randy." Muttered Evan Bourne as he and the Legend Killer walked into the weight room. "You want to handle it or shall I?"

"I did it last time he randomly broke out into song. God that singing is horrible." Randy said covering his ears. Evan nodded in agreement. If John continued to sing, the two were pretty sure that they would die. Evan walked up to John just as he began to belt out a Justin Bieber song.

"God, NO!" screamed as Randy gave John a death glare. "I can't stand this, move Evan, now."

Evan gladly obliged and Randy walked up to John, who was still in his own little world. Randy slowly pulled John off the treadmill and bam, RKO.

"That will shut him up for a while," smiled Randy as he walked away.

"Umm… Randy what are we going to with his unconscious butt?" Evan called after Randy.

"Your problem, not mine, kid." Randy retorted back at Evan.

Evan looked at the unconscious John Cena. Evan was a little short on cash, hmmm….

XXXXX

The next morning John Cena woke up on his bed. He hoped on his computer to check his Facebook and Twitter pages. The first thing he saw was a picture of him in make-up and a bunch of teenage girls gushing over him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" screamed John as he face turned a bright beat red. Birds took the sky flying out of trees. "RANDY, EVAN, YOUR ASSESS ARE MINE!"

Several rooms down, Randy Orton and Evan Bourne were sharing a hotel room.

"Something tells me John saw those pictures." Randy muttered into his pillow.

"Hey it was a quick buck and plus John was Born this Way." Evan laughed with a chuckle. "I guess John won't be creating anymore infinite playlist any time soon."


End file.
